Stacey and Gang meet: Gundam Gang Part 1
by I-Crave-The-Cheese
Summary: Yep, here's where all the madness began! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!


Today's episode: Stacey and Gang meet The Gundam Guys!  
  
We find ourselves in a forest with the group of Stacey, wearing her flashy new sparkly glow-in-the-dark green tiara, Angela, Ashlynn, and Blaire (Who now has short hair). They are all sitting behind a cluster of bushes watching a pile that seems to be... Stacey's famous Blackies! Her burnt brownies!  
  
Angela: HEY HEY! Someone's coming!!  
  
They all duck behind the bushes, Ashlynn holding a rope which leads to the blackies. Trowa: What is that REPELLING smell?! (Stacey: Jerk...)  
  
Heero: I don't know, could be trouble. I am DYING to kill something so, lets go check...  
  
The guys all walk to the pile of Blackies except Heero, who will cover their back from anything that moves... ^.^;;  
  
Duo*In a strange voice from holding his nose*: Looks like... something had diarrhea or something!  
  
Quatre come back with an EXTREMELLY long stick and begins poking it from a safe distance. Duo walks closer but Trowa pulls him back  
  
Trowa: Careful! I think I just saw it just at you!  
  
( Wu Fei is sitting, pondering, just in case you thought I forgot him ^.^)Stacey jumps out of the bushes  
  
Stacey: WOOOOOOOOH! CUTIES!!!  
  
Heero quickly turns and points his gun,  
  
Heero: HEY! WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU? *Gasp*  
  
He puts his hand up to cover his face  
  
Heero: Did you see my face?  
  
The girls begin to copy this motion  
  
Angela: DO you think it is a greeting?  
  
The girls*With their hands over their face*: Did you see my face? *Giggle Giggle*  
  
Angela: Noo! Ashlynn! You're doing it wrong! You put your hand with your palm out and fingers spread!  
  
Ashlynn: Fingers? Palm? Face? What? Blaire: HEY! Don't forget what we came here to do in the first place!  
  
Stacey: OOOOH Yeah! I need a boyfriend!!!!! Ash! Pull the rope!! NOW!  
  
Ashlynn: Who? Me? This? Rope, where?  
  
Angela reaches across Blaire and pulls the rope that releases a cage over four of the pilots  
  
Stacey: Did you see my face? my love... *giggle giggle*  
  
Heero points the gun to Stacey  
  
Angela: STACEY! You numbskull! Can't you see he wants to kill you?!  
  
Stacey: Mmm... Feisty! Just like the burrito I ate yesterday, i wrote a poem about it, wanna hear?  
  
Everyone: NO!!  
  
Stacey's eyes begin to fill with water and her chin starts to shake  
  
Angela: Please... don't do this!  
  
Blaire: Hey!! He is trying to get our guys out of the cage!!  
  
Ashlynn: Which guy? What cage? Rope?  
  
Angela: Get him!!!  
  
Heero looks at his fr.... companions.  
  
Stacey: Come here my little burrito!  
  
Trapped guys: RUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!  
  
Heero takes off frantically, forgetting the gun out of fear. Stacey begins to trot after him such as Pepe LePue (The love skunk... Just in case you didn't know) Angela, being the fastest, soon catches him and pounces.  
  
Angela: Ok... i think I've got him. Let's take 'em!  
  
Stacey: Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuur! New playmates!  
  
Blaire: Ooooh... so cute! AAH! Tk, Tk, Tk, Tk, Tk.(That's her bf...)  
  
Ashlynn: Who are you? Gundam guys? How does that start? Where are we going?  
  
***POOF*** We arrive!  
  
The guys are released in a Gundam type environment, as to ease the shock. The guys are sitting next to each other, it doesn't seem to help much ^.^;; Stacey makes her way to Quatre first, loving a cute blonde  
  
Stacey: Hi... I'm Stacey *Giggle Giggle*  
  
Quatre as to not be rude gives an acknowledging smile. Angela makes her way to Trowa  
  
Angela: Hello there, I am Angela  
  
Trowa is rude as always and shrugs. Ashlynn goes to Wu Fei, we won't go into this, it's a little messy... i will later :op (My story! Deal with it~). Blaire goes to a dark corner, whispering the name TK to herself as to not forget that she does have a boyfriend.  
  
Quatre: Sooo.... What's with the crown?  
  
Stacey: Aw, shy guys are so cute ^.^ Blonde too!! This is so perfect!  
  
Quatre: Umm... I'm not blonde. I am Metallic yellow!  
  
Stacey: Are you saying you are a fake? I don't date guys that are fake...  
  
Quatre: I"M FAKE! Total fake! You caught me! Oh golley gee whiz! You caught me!  
  
Quatre runs off, fearing for his life.  
  
Angela: Sooo... how do you do your hair? Mine doesn't seem to have that... volume!  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Stacey runs over to them  
  
Stacey: AAAAAAAAAHHH!! KILL IT, KILL IT!!!!!!!  
  
Angela and Trowa are both taken back by surprise at the total outburst. Stacey pulls out a pair of scissors  
  
Stacey: THERE IS A SQUIRREL ON YOUR HEAD!!!!  
  
She begins to charge after Trowa but, Angela steps in the way (Very brave Angela!)  
  
Angela: WOAH There! It's not a squirrel!  
  
Stacey: But....  
  
Angela: Just back off...  
  
Stacey: ....  
  
Trowa: HOLEY MOLEY! SHE WANTS TO CHOP OFF MY HAIR!  
  
Trowa runs off to a corner, shaking.  
  
Angela: Look what you did!  
  
Angela looks over Stacey's shoulder  
  
Angela: Hey, what's that! Why don't you go check it out?  
  
Stacey: OK!  
  
Stacey Runs off as Angela approaches Heero  
  
Angela: Hey tall dark and handsome!  
  
Heero: Don't make me kill you  
  
Angela: Oh yeah! You dropped this!  
  
Hands Heero his gun (Why, I don't know...)  
  
Heero: Th...  
  
Suddenly there is an EXTREMELLY loud noise  
  
Stacey: HEY! Angela! Look what i found!  
  
Angela: Oh no! I just wanted to get rid of her, I didn't expect her to find something!  
  
Everyone looks in the direction that the noise was coming from as the mobile suit Deathscythe begins to stand up  
  
Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Stacey: This is soooooooo cool! Hey, Angela! There is another one over here! It's white and has a shield with a gun too! It's Waaaaaaaaaaay awesome!!!  
  
Heero: No way!  
  
Angela begins to run, extremely excited but, is stopped by Heero holding his gun up to her head  
  
Heero: You must die  
  
Angela: Oh yeah? Well... try this!  
  
Angela begins to do dance moves from N*Sync. Heero is stupefied by her quick movements She quickly waves her hand in front of her chest copying "Bye Bye Bye" and takes the gun while Heero is in a daze. This quickly wakes him up  
  
Heero: OOoh, you're good.  
  
Meanwhile, Ashlynn is with Wu Fei  
  
Ashlynn: So, where are you from? What's your name? Do you have a girlfriend? What is Stacey in? Will you teach me something?......  
  
At that point Wu Fei began to zone out. While this happened, Trowa and Blaire sat in a dark corner repeating things  
  
Blaire: Tk good, Gundam bad, TK good, Gundam bad...  
  
Trowa: Hair good, Squirrel bad, Hair good, Squirrel bad...  
  
While they began rocking back and forth like psychopaths, Duo ran as fast as he could to save his poor Gundam. He began to climb up the foot of the Gundam to get the Incredibly ditzy, Green Tiara wearing Stacey. He opened up the hatch to find Stacey frantically pushing buttons.  
  
Duo: MY GUNDAM!  
  
Stacey: MY HERO!  
  
Duo: What?!?!?!  
  
Stacey: Well, since you have rescued the princess from harm, you do deserve a reward. A single kiss  
  
Duo: Forget it! It's not worth it!!!  
  
Duo closed the hatch on Stacey, knocking her Tiara to the ground, next to Angela, who puts it on. She begins her excellent dancing skills but, soon begins to fall.  
  
Angela: Won't give in! Tiara.... cutting off circulation... to brain... can't fight much... longer!!! AAAAH!....................... *giggle giggle* Time for some new dance steps, my honey bunches of wheat! *giggle giggle*  
  
She begins to try to dance but all are in vain, she keeps falling and the love struck Heero (Because of her great "fighting" skills), keeps on catching her  
  
Angela: Woohooo! This is greeat! Now i know what it feels like to be Stacey! And i kind of like it! Woooooo *wobble wobble* Hey... Heero... you HAVE to try this thing!  
  
Without warning, she plops the Tiara onto Heero's head while in the background, a frantic Duo is getting chased by an extremely smart, expert Gundam Pilot, Stacey  
  
Duo: JUST MAKE IT STOP!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Stacey: Should my physical self feel created by untold millions of minute(Think MY-NOOT) bubbles? I have TOTAL cognizance of every synapse in my cerebral cortex. I must reveal this to my love.  
  
Duo: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Stop the confusion!!!!  
  
Duo begins running even faster, fearing what may come to him if he does stop. Heero, with the Tiara on, begins to dance hysterically. First, he starts off with a top rock, then he gets on the ground and does a perfect back spin, finally he does a windmill and knocks off the tiara, ending up in disaster with his windmill (This is all break-dancing, just in case you didn't know). Heero is sprawled across the floor.  
  
Heero: What just happened?  
  
Duo, who was watching while he was running ran close to Heero so that he could hear him  
  
Duo: That *breathe breathe* was.....*gasp for air*... was cool  
  
Then, he takes off running once more, closely followed by Deathscythe Stacey. A confused Heero looks at where the Tiara had landed  
  
Heero: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil.....  
  
He walks over to it and points his gun at it. He shoots and shatters the brand-spanking new, sparkly, green, glow-in-the-dark Tiara. Stacey, hearing a gun shot, stops chasing Duo and looks over to see a shattered Tiara now under Heero's foot.  
  
Stacey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT WAS BRAND NEW!!! IT WAS SO PRETTY! YOU WILL PAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
Stacey grabs Duo and puts him inside of the hatch with her, as to not hurt her one true love and runs over with the energy blade going.  
  
Duo: I don't remember Deathscythe's blade to be so greeeeen! Must be really powerful... OH NO! Heero!!!! Look out!!  
  
At this, Heero looks up to see a Deathscythe coming straight for him. Stacey energizes the blade  
  
Guys: She wouldn't  
  
Angela: With her brain capacity, she couldn't!  
  
Trowa: Oh man! She shouldn't!! Cutting my hair would be the worst thing ever!!  
  
Ashlynn: What's that? Who is in there? Where's Stacey? What's anime..... ******KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM********  
  
Deathsythe flies off from a huge explosion. Duo gazes helplessly out the window.  
  
Duo: OH MY GOSH!! YOU JUST DESTROYED THE PLANET!  
  
Stacey: Nuh-uh! It's just behind that huge cloud of dust! Just wait a sec, you'll be able to see it  
  
It clears to show nothing left of earth  
  
Stacey: Wow... would ya' look at that! The world wasn't suppose to explode! Aw, what a bummer. I have to go to the bathroom, too! *sigh*  
  
Duo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! 


End file.
